Fighter Ose
The title "War God" is reserved for the most experienced in the art of killing. During the Eternal Conflict, the demonic forces of the Prime Evils stumbled across the previously undiscovered island of Ishtar. On this island resided a race of cat-like men and women. Although their attempts at defying the demon's invasion were futile, one of the demon generals took a liking to their agility and stamina. Ose was still at a very young age at this point and already he was forced into combat. Without much regard for their survival, the demon general unleashed the few abducted prisoners from the island straight onto the battlefield. With nowhere to turn, they had the choice to either defy the demons and be incinerated on the spot or to fight the humans in combat. Incapable of understanding why this was happening to him, young Ose attempted to hide within an evacuated house but he was soon found by a lone human warrior. The human was already scared to death because of the oncoming demon invasion. Ose saw this as an opportunity and reluctantly lunged at the soldier at an abnormal speed and pierced his neck with a blade he picked up around the house. The demon general approached the young killer and took him in as a personal "pet" of sorts. Ose grew quickly and learned quicker as to who he can trust. Through many victories in combat during the Eternal Conflict, Ose earned great favour from the demon generals and they soon began to trust him. However Ose had no intentions of being someone's pet and soon realised that even the once fearsome general that abducted him from his home was a mere pebble on the side of the road in his life. A massacre ensued as he butchered the demon general in front of an entire army of demons. He fought for a seemingly endless amount of time but not even for a second did he think to stop to catch a breath. He was as cruel as a demon in his killing but within his heart he knew what they had done to his people and that's how he convinced himself that all those demons he slaughtered deserved it. From this day onwards, he was recognised as the War God Ose. Location Take the portal (requires 50K base stats) to the Boundaries of Solomon in Hell and head downwards. Past the fountains you'll see 6 different portals with labels. Enter the -Ose's Hunting Ground- to find Ose. In this area you can also find Troublemaker Seere that drop the Rival material. Tips Tier 3 bosses are quite a difficulty spike if you're coming straight off of fighting Luchifare and you might require a team of people to do the bosses efficiently. If you are below 50K base stats and you're farming alone you should consider farming Helberus for jewels that you can transmute into tokens, which will provide for the best stats at your current level. Ose himself has a critical chance on top of his already high base damage so be careful of sudden drops in HP.